lethal attractionXx
by semi-permanent uke
Summary: Kankuro is not what he seems, with a brother who dos'nt understand sexual frustration will he take advantige of him or not?/incest kankuro/gaara
1. Chapter 1

Yay Gaara and Kankuro 

Gaara is soo cute

Kankuro is soo smexy

* * *

It was a slow day in Suna the sky lit in several colours as the sun crept down the evening sky. Gaara walked out into the courtyard of his home he saw his big brother Kankuro topless and sweaty. This was the time Kankuro did his daily work out, Gaara usually came to watch him it was the only time Kankuro was free from his kabuki paint and hood and his shirt. Gaara mused over his brothers fit body. Gaara sat there in silence watching his brother do several push ups, kicking his legs like a little child.

Kankuro knew his brother was there he didn't mind in fact he quit enjoyed it when his brother craved for his attention. He got up of the floor then turned to look at Gaara, he smiled it was amazing how adorable Gaara could be at times. Gaara smiled too when he noticed Kankuro was looking at him. "Okay Gaara you best get back to work I'm finished here" Kankura said as he pulled a towel over his shoulders. Gaara nodded he got up and followed his brother back in the house.

Gaara sat in his study he heard the faint patter of water from the bathroom. Gaara noticed that he had been thinking about Kankuro a lot since he got those funny little hairs around his you-know-what. He started to think about what Kankuros you-know-what looked like, his pants started to get tighter 'oh no not agian' he thought. He shifted in his chair as his erection grew with each passing second "hay Gaara do you know where Temari put the hair dryer?" Kankuro walked in with only a white pair of boxers on which where practically see threw due to Kankuro's wet body. Gaara's eyes popped out of his head in panic "um..um..um n.no".

Kankuro looked at Gaara "hey whats your problem?" Gaara's face turned as red as his hair "um nothing" Kankuro scowled at him, he walked over to Gaara's desk then stared right at him. Gaara looked down to try and avoid his brothers gaze "is there something your not telling me Gaara?" Gaara shook his head Kankuro smirked at at him "oh really then how do you explain that then?" Gaara looked down to see his highly noticeable erection "uuh" was all he could manage.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Gaara was was little shocked by his brothers question but nodded his head, Kankuro walked around the desk to Gaara then picked him up of the seat then sat down placing Gaara on his lap. Kankuro nuzzled into Gaara's hair as he slowly undid his button and zip then slipped his hand into Gaara's underwear, he grabbed Gaara's coq. Gaara gasped at the touch it felt strange no one had ever touched him there not even himself.

Kankuro stroked his little brothers coq "um..ni-san" Gaara moaned Kankuro started to stroke it faster and faster to the piont wheir Gaara could barley contian himself "Kankuro...ah..feels so good" Kankuro smirked to himself. His free hand slid down then grabbed Gaara's balls Gaara moaned louder he closed his eyes as his first orgazm hit him hard.

It was a good few minutes before Gaara returned to normal, Kankuro kissed his forehead he could see Gaara was exhausted "you better get some rest Temari will be home soon oh and don't tell her about this okay" Gaara looked up at his brother "why?" Kankuro sighd "because she might take it the wrong way now just keep your mouth shut about it" Gaara was comfused but decided not to ask further questions.

* * *

WELL THATS ALL FOLKS

OH JUST 2 LET U KNOW I DO NOT OWN KANKURO NOR GAARA I JUST THINK I DO BECAUSE IN MENTALY RETARDED

hope you like it pls leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro laid on his back it was past midnight but he could not sleep. He was deep in thought about what had happened yesterday, the guilt was killing him. He turned to his side but the thoughts did not disappear 'what if Tamari found out?' he asked him self 'hey its not like I raped him are any thing like that' Kankuro turned onto his back again "Kankuro are you awake?" the voice penetrated Kankuro's ears. He sat up to find his darling little brother in the door way.

"Hey Gaara what's the matter?" Kankuro's voice was soft and calming he spoke as if Gaara was a little child. "I got lonely can I stay with you tonight?" Kankuro sighed "come here" Gaara walked to his brothers bed then slipped under the covers and into his brothers arms. Kankuro inhaled the soft scent of the young flesh in his arms, the guilt was torn away and replaced by dark, forbidden thoughts almost possessing him.

Kankuro lowered his head so he can catch the pale, pink lips with his own. It was nothing but a gentle, innocent kiss that shows brotherly love and nothing more but Kankuro wanted more he wanted so much more. He pressed his lips onto Gaara's greedily.

Kankuro pushed Gaara onto the bed then climbed on top of him, shoving his tongue into Gaara's mouth. Gaara thrashed and screamed against his brothers mouth. Never before has his brother acted so violently towards him. Kankuro took his mouth away then looked down at Gaara "don't tell me you don't want this cause I know you do I've seen the way you've been watching me lately" Gaara looked up at his brother he saw the obsession and the lust. Did Kankuro feel same way Gaara did?

Gaara was speechless he did want it he wasn't quit shore what it was but Kankuro obviously knew. Gaara readied him self for another kiss but Kankuro quickly jumped off of him, Gaara wondered at his brothers sudden actions. "Hey what's with all the screaming and stuff ?" Temari walked into her brothers bed room yawning and rubbing her eyes. Gaara quickly sat up "oh hi Temari Gaara was just getting those urges but he's fine now".

Temari looked at him "well okay just get to bed its nearly two o clock" with that she walked away back to her room down the hall. "Wow that was close " Kankuro laid back down on his bed "why did you lie to her Kankuro?" Gaara asked, Kankuro propped himself up on his elbows he took a moment to think of the right words to explain "sometimes you have to lie so the people you love don't get hurt and to keep your self safe as well".

Gaara did not understand, was kankuro and him self doing something wrong. Kankuro wrapped his arms around the young boy then pulled him into a tight embrace, "don't worry about it just let me handle it okay" He tilted Gaara's chin and led him into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

hi  
i noticed that 1 dude said that i have bad grammar and i apologize. i have dyslexia so my spelling and and grammar's not the best on the planet.

well any ways heres the update

enjoy

* * *

Temari sat in her room, she had such a bad pain in her stomach she knew Kankuro was up to some thing. She knew it because he was acting like their father. Chills went down her spine she didn't know what she will do if Kankuro turned out like him.

Temari looked over at the clock it was nearly six 'I should go check on them' she got out of her bed then walked down the hall way to her brothers room, she opened the door then looked into the room 'huh where are they' the emptiness loomed over her like a cat catching its prey. "Gaara, Kankuro where are you"?! Temari heard only silence "c'mon guys this is not funny" the floor boards creaked under her as she cautiously headed to the stairs.

"Hey are you guys down there"?! Temari's heart started to beat against her rib cage the floor boards started to creek again 'what the hell is going on'? A hand grabbed her by the shoulder, she screamed and thrashed at the hand "Temari calm down its only me" the voice was familiar and deep "Kankuro don't ever scare me like that again" She put her hand on her heart just to make shore it was still beating.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" she glared at him "hey come on it was an accident"

"where's Gaara"?

"he's in his room"

"Kankuro what are you up to"?

"what do you mean"?

She sighed "nothing just get down stairs and get some breakfast" Temari walked down the stairs then into the kitchen.

Kankuro watched till she was out of sight 'bitch'.

Kankuro walked into the room that his little brother dwelled in. Gaara looked up at his brother the pissed off look in his eyes told him that something was not okay "what's wrong" ? Kankuro leaned against the bed side draw "Temari I haven't even fucked you yet and the bitch is already on my case"

"you're not going to hurt her are you"?

"no don't worry its just a little game its all matter of who gets to who first" Kankuro leaned over Gaara forcing him to lay on the bed "what do you mean"? Kankuro chuckled "I told you not to worry everything's going to be just fine just don't tell her cause that will make her upset and you don't want her to get upset do you"? Gaara shuck his head why was this so confusing. "Kankuro, Gaara get down here"!

The three siblings sat at the table the atmosphere between Temari and Kankuro was like ice. "so what were you planning on doing today"? Temari looked up at her two younger brothers "not much really I have a lot of work to do on Karasu"

"oh and what about you Gaara"? he shrugged his shoulders "Okay well I have to clean the house and as usual you two won't give me a hand" Temari made shore to narrow her eyes at them, "stop your whining I have stuff to do" Kankuro excused him self from the table.

Temari immediately found her opportunity to confront Gaara "so Gaara you and Kankuro seem to be getting along"

"so"?

"what have you two been doing together" Gaara looked down at his plait "I'm sorry I've got to go and wash my hair" Gaara quickly left the table leaving Temari confused and suspicious.

* * *

well there u go

i might put a sex scene in the next chapter

koodles

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL koodles everybody**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**I love you guys**

**I've had the biggest writers block but I think I'm back in the zone**

**Oh a little heads up to Gaarasbetch, great pen name wish I thought of that but of course I'm S-P uke**

**And a big thanx to kakashixirukalover :)**

**Warning:this chapter is going to be explicit so if your not kool with that turn back**

**ENJOY**

* * *

The sun was starting to set Gaara walked past his brothers room, Kankuro had been in there since his encounter with Temari that mourning. He started to feel worried about him, he loved Kankuro and he knew Kankuro loved him too. He knocked on the door and waited for a replay "what"?! came the deep voice of his brother on the other side of the door. "it's me Gaara"  
"what is it Gaara" Kankuro's voice seemed softer when he found out it was Gaara "you've been in there all day i was getting worried"  
"I'm working I've got a lot of stuff to do" Gaara bit down on his lower lip he wanted to be beside his brother, he wanted to be in his brothers arms, to be held and loved. "I'm lonely i want to see you I've missed you"

Kankuro's heart skipped a beat only Gaara could make him feel so wanted, he almost felt guilty for locking him self away from his darling little brother, it was a mystery. He rose from his bed then opened the door, Gaara stood in front of him his heart skipped another beat when he gazed into sad looking eyes. Kankuro tried to find the right words to say to Gaara but failed miserably so instead he lowered his head and brought his lips to pale pink ones. The kiss lasted for a few seconds "i missed you too" Kankuro whispered.

A light blush spread across Gaara's cheek's, he smiled sweetly as his brother pulled him into his room. Kankuro threw Gaara onto the bed then crushed his lips against his, they wrestled there tongues together Kankuro suckled on Gaara's bottom lip leaving it swollen and bruised. Fire burned threw both boy's body's, want and need thrashed threw their veins. "god knows how much i love you Gaara" Kankuro breathed huskily between kisses.

Gaara moaned loudly as Kankuro rubbed his clothed man-hood into his, both of them knew this is what they wanted even if that meant betraying their family Tye's. Gaara pulled at Kankuro's shirt eager to get it off "impatient aren't we"? a smirk played on Kankuro's lips as he cupped Gaara's groin. Gaara moaned at the contact he trusted up wards begging for more.

"Kankuro please" Gaara moaned as the tension in his groin seemed to much. Kankuro chuckled at the sight of his brother writhing beneath him, begging for more. Kankuro pulled of his shirt then threw it across the room then did the same thing to Gaara's shirt. Kankuro sucked on Gaara's neck then bit hard on to it, Gaara moaned at the pain as Kankuro licked the bruise so he could taste the bitter sweet blood.

Kankuro kissed down Gaara's chest till he reached the perky, pink nipples, he ran a wet tongue over one of them then placed it in his mouth nibbling it gently. Gaara moaned as his eyes fluttered shut "mmm Kankuro". Kankuro continued down the sensitive body taking his time in the process. Kankuro was getting lower and lower, the anticipation was killing Gaara. Kankuro Finlay reached the hem of Gaara's pants, Kankuro growled in annoyance. He ragged them off then threw them to the floor.

Kankuro stroked the now exposed milky thighs, he observed the bulge in Gaara's boxers he grabbed a hold of his boxers then pulled them down and off. Gaara blushed, now fully exposed to his brother. Kankuro licked his lips, the sight was so erotic he took a hold of the shaft. Gaara's breath hitched at the contact he thrust his hips up but Kankuro held him down. "Kankuro" Gaara whined.

" Hey Gaara do you remember the other night? do you remember how good that felt?" Gaara nodded his head he was to over taken with lust to talk "well I'm going to triple it" Kankuro spoke in a seductive tone overtaken by his own lust. Kankuro lowered his head then engulfed the exposed member. Gaara bucked his hips as Kankuro slid his mouth from the top of the head all the way to the base then swallowed around it. He repeated his actions but with a quicker pace, Gaara grabbed a hold of Kankuro's chocolate hair "Kank..uro..too much ahh ah going..to cum" Gaara released his seed into his brother awaiting mouth.

Kankuro swallowed the milky substance then wiped away any exes cum from his mouth. He then took a bottle from the bed side draw "whats that for?" Gaara asked out of curiosity, "don,t worry it just makes it easier for me to fuck you that's all" Kankuro squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers the positioned Gaara so one leg was frown over his shoulder. "Okay this is going to hurt but i promise it'll get better" Kankuro prest two fingers into the virgin hole he looked at Gaara for any signs of pain. Gaara shut both eyes there wasn't much pain it just felt strange his eyes suddenly shot open as a third finger was placed inside of him.

"It's okay darling" Kankuro reasured Gaara placing a kiss on his lips. He started to scisser his fingers moving them in and out trying to find his sweat spot. Gaara started to moan as the pleasuring sensation started up again. Kankuro added a fourth finger, rubbing Gaara's insides preparing him for something much bigger. Gaara bucked and moaned as nimble fingers hit that special spot.

Kankuro withdrew his fingers then undid his pants so he could free his large, throbbing cock. He coated it in the lube then slowly prest it into Gaara. "ow! ah" Gaara bit his bottom lip, Kankuro was big very big. Kankuro took his cock out till only the head was in then slipped it back in. He started thrusting in and out at a steady pace but his sexual urges got the better of him so he started pounding Gaara into the bed. "Aaah! ah ah" Gaara grabbed hold of the sheets as his brother fucked him.

Kankuro grabbed hold of Gaara's ass in an attempt to get deeper, suddenly Gaara screamed as he pounded his cock into Gaara's prostate. He angled his thrusts so he could hit it again and again. Gaara's body was over run by pleasure, he felt lips on his as their tongues entwined in the most forbidden of all dances.

Kankuro rolled over so Gaara was on top of him still connected as lovers, he grabbed Gaara's hips then smashed them down on his dick. Gaara threw his head back the feeling was amazing. He lifted himself up then brought himself down causing Kankuro to let out a deep throated moan. He grabbed his cock then started stroking it, cum shot out as he reached his peak.

Gaara's walls clamped around Kankuro's cock tightly "fuck!" the room turned White as he released his seed into his baby brothers body. Kankuro sat up and embraced Gaara lovingly. "I love you Gaara" Gaara smiled "I love you too Kankuro". Kankuro removed his cock from Gaara "come on we better get cleaned up before Temari finds out" Kankuro took Gaara by the hand then led him to the shower.

* * *

**Haha i am supa awsome**

well i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

I'm soorry it took so long to update but I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place at the moment

well pls review even if you hate it (I'm mellow like that)

**Tah tah**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI**

**i'm back whith the next chapter**

**Its a little shorter that I wanted it to be but I don't want to uncover all of the story at once.  
**

* * *

Gaara woke up in Kankuro's bed he winced as he sat up "Kankuro its mourning" he said shaking his brother gently.

"Huh, Gaara mm What time is it?" Kankuro yawned and rubbed his eyes. "half eight" Gaara replied, Kankuro smiled at him his eyes glistened with mourning sleep Kankuro leaned in to kiss Gaara's lips that felt so tender after yesterdays play date.

"you look so beautiful to day" Kankuro spoke as one hand crept up Gaara's naked body "Kankuro it still hurts" Gaara triad to resist his brothers light touches but all seemed in vain as blood rushed to his cock.

Kankuro chuckled as Gaara pulled him into an embrace, widening his legs so Kankuro could have better excess. They were soon sweating, hard and begging for sex.

"Mmmm you taste so good" Kankuro licked Gaara's neck, "uh..Kankuro fuck me now,un". Kankuro sucked on the delicious flesh as he pushed two fingers into Gaara's opening.

He fingered his little brother hard into the bed, when he withdrew them Gaara moaned at the loss. Kankuro positioned himself so his cock was touching the hole, he pushed it in deep inside Gaara "ahh..ahh" Gaara moaned "Kankuro go easy on me please?" tears fell from his eyes as his brother sheaved deeper inside.

Kankuro thrusted slowly into Gaara, Kankuro's breath tickled Gaara's neck as he spoke sweat praises and words of love into Gaara's ear "god Gaara your so beautiful i love you so much i can barley stand it". Gaara wrapped his delicate fingers in his brothers hair as he spoke "Gaara want to be with you forever, promise me you will be mine and only mine for as long as we live" Gaara did not think about the seriousness of the promise he was madly in love with Kankuro and his naive adolescence didn't allow him.

"Yes Kankuro I promise" Kankuro raised his head so he made contact with delicious dark ringed aqua pools "allways and forever?"  
"yes".

Their tongues danced with each other as Kankuro upped the ante "ahhh.. ah! ah!" Gaara screemed as pleasurible vibes shot threw his bodey. Kankuro grunted in pain as Gaara's grasp on his hair got tighter, soon cum shooted over Gaara's body and on Kankuro's chest.

Kankuro quickened his pace as he reached his orgasm. Kankuro collapsed on top of Gaara, they both laid like that for a good few moments enjoying the hot, misty after glow of sex.

* * *

"God whats taken them so long?" Temari sighed against the table "maybe Gaara killed Kankuro so he's trying to bury his bloody remains" Temari scowled at Baki "baka! that's not funny just shut up and go see what they are doing" She snapped at him "(grunt) I wasn't much of a hummer person anyway" Baki walked out of the kitchen then headed for the stairs.

"Bastard kids they've gotten pretty big headed since Gaara became Kazakage" he mumble to him self but stopped after he heard moans and shouts from Kankuro's bed room.

He walked up to the door and opened it slightly so he could peek through "gasp" he could not believe his eyes, he knew they were fucked up in the head but he didn't think they where that fucked up. He tore his eyes away from the explicit scene "god i think i need therapy".

* * *

**OOOH NO**

they have been found out

lol

KOODLES

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**hi ppl**

**wow I'm really getting in to this story**

**well thanx 4 all the reviews they are really appreciated :)**

**oh about this hole beta reader thing, i don't know how it works so if any ones volunteering go ahead**

**ENJOY**

Kankuro and Gaara walked down stares hand in hand unknowing that Baki had saw them in their mourning swing.

"There you both are what took you so long" Temari asked as they entered kitchen "sorry we woke up late"

"we? Did you sleep together last night"

"um yeah Gaara was having bad dreams"

Temari raised a questioning eyebrow "you two are shore spending a lot of time together" Kankuro did not like the tone of her voice, he knew she was trying to push his buttons and it was working "just shut up Temari and stop being so fucking paranoid".

Temari glared at him from across the table "and your acting defensive" that was all it took for Kankuro to blow a fuse "I just told you to fucking shut it"!! Gaara jumped at the sudden loud noise coming from Knakuro "Kankuro calm down" Baki shouted, Kankuro stormed out of the room leaving the rest startled.

"What was that all about"? Temari asked, acting innocent "you know what that was Temari, why are you always trying to piss him off"? Gaara asked her with obvious hurt in his voice "don't you start Gaara I'm getting tired of you two treating me like trash".

Gaara was starting to get pissed off "fine why don't you just leave"? Temari gasped "I..I mean".

"Save it Gaara if that's how you feel then maybe I will leave, if that will make you brats happy" !

"wait Temari I didn't mean that" Temari ran out off the kitchen then up to her room. Baki sighed "so Gaara is there any thing you want to tell me"? Gaara looked up at him then shuck his head "no why do you ask"?

"Oh no reason its probably best if I go talk to Kankuro".

Baki walked up to the teenagers bedroom he stood in front of door then let out a sigh, he was trying to think of the right words to say to this obviously hormone crazed boy. "Kankuro we need to talk" he said as he entered the teens room "why? I've got nothing to say to you"

"well I've got allot to say to you" he was practically shouting over the loud music that Kankuro calls his 'calming down music'. "And you can turn that bollocks off as well"

"it's not bollocks its Dir En Grey" (lol you tell him Kankuro)

"just turn it off" Baki growled, he was starting to get annoyed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes then switched his stereo off so the calming sound of Kyo's voice was no longer heard. "What is it"? Kankuro asked in a moody voice "Kankuro I know what you have been doing to Gaara". Kankuro heart started to beat "what do you mean? I have no idea what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me I caught you this mourning, what the hell is the matter with you, do know that was your little brother you were screwing or did it slip your mind"

Kankuro felt the rage boil up inside of him. "Kankuro do you know how much trouble Gaara can get in to if the people found out about this? How selfish can you be"? Kankuro got up from the bed then flung his fist into Baki's jaw knocking him into the wall.

Kankuro grabbed his shirt then slammed him up against wall "if you tell any about me and Gaara I will seriously fuck you up got it"? Baki snickered "and what can you do"?

"It's not what I can do it's what Gaara can do" Baki suddenly realised the possession he got himself in to "ah I see your starting to comprehend, just remember this anybody finds out about this I'll hold you responsible now get out of my sight your pathetic".

Kankuro let go of Baki's shirt, Baki stood up then wiped his jaw before turning to leave "I'm not going to tell any body about your sick fling something this big will unravel its self"

"just leave and don't come back we don't need you"

"very well I've always hated you fucking brats any way, you can rot in hell for all I care".

Kankuro listened to the foot steps walking away from his room then he heard a loud band from the front door. He rubbed his temples then switched his stereo back on as he laid back down on his bed.

Gaara sat by himself in the kitchen, he felt bad for what he said to Temari, all these secrets and lies where tearing them apart. Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door slam, the cold tiles of the kitchen walls and floor made him feel lonely usually his siblings where with him in the mourning eating breakfast and talking about random stuff but today he was alone and there was a dark atmosphere in the house, it reminded him of the 'old days'. He left the cold kitchen then headed up stairs to seek something much warmer and forgiving.

He came to his brothers room then entered it with caution, Kankuro did not hear him come in because of the loud music bleeding from the stereo. Gaara laid down on the bed then rested his head on the firm chest of his brother. Kankuro blinked at the sudden presence but accepted it none the less. Gaara smiled as his favourite song was played.

"Gaara we have a problem" Gaara tilted his head up so he could look at his brothers face "huh"?

"Baki knows about us" Kankuro spoke quietly as if he was afraid that someone was listening "is that bad"?

"very bad you know he's all way's hated us he'll make it out that our relationship is bad thing and he'll take you away from me" Gaara cringed just the thought of being separated from Kankuro made him anxious. "But why? What are we going to do"?

"We'll just have to get rid of him you're the kazegake you can do any thing"

"you want me to kill him"? Gaara sat up, he did not like what Kankuro was saying "hey come on sweet heart don't get upset it will be one simple kill and that's it, you don't even need to do it just order the guards to do it for you"

"people will start asking questions"

"we'll make it out that he was a rogue ninja, a spy so nobody will get suspicious"

"fine if it means keeping me with you". Kankuro kissed Gaara slowly and lovingly "good".

**lol **

**JUST TO LET U ALL KNOW DIR EN GREY R NOT BOLLOCKS THEY R SUPA AWESOME LIKE ME **

**:) o and 4 all the curious ppl Kankuro was listening 2 Child Prey (my fave DEG song) and Gaara's fave song (in my opinion) is cage but their not on the same album so it doesn't make sense but it could be a mix CD i don't know I'll let u decide.**

**and why DEG i don't know they just look like DEG kind of ppl, I'm not even shore if DEG exist in Naruto**

**Who knows **

**Tah tah  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo it's finally finished**

**^.^**

**Warning: Lemon chappie, incest **

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Gaara wondered around the streets of Sunagakure, it was late at night and the lack of people around made him feel lonesome but he had to endure, he had to kill Baki before it was to late.

There was at least a hundred different things he would rather be doing besides going on a man hunt like being with his beloved brother, just being all nice and snug under a large comfy blanket with plenty of pillows and the warmth of Kankuro radiating his skin.

Gaara shuck his head trying to break free from those thoughts before he crashed out on the side walk, after a moment of wishful thinking he reached his destination.

It was a small tavern with a red dragon painted around the opening like a border, it had just gone past 1 0' clock in the mourning and Gaara knew this was the time Baki came hear at this time to drink himself stupid, Kankuro says it's his way of forgetting everything.

Gaara entered the small tavern then looked around curiously, it was dark with fire wood interior, there where many drunken men sitting around the bar he found Baki on a stool near the bar.

Baki looked up when he noticed Gaara coming towards him

"Gaara what are you doing hear at this time in the mourning go home".

Garra did not respond, he formed a hand then sand rose from the ground

"Gaara what the hell is the meaning of this".

The sand swooped down and engulfed him, Baki in his drunken state could not counterpart though he managed to dodge the blow.

This annoyed Gaara, he growled as the sand lunged itself towards Baki this time it grabbed hold of him then slithered up his body.

Gaara muttered sand coffin as the sand annulated it's victim, the tavern was filled with a blood chilling scream then everything fell silent.

Spectators watched as Gaara left the tavern without a sound, he smiled tiredly knowing that he can now return home to his brother, he could not wait to see him.

* * *

Gaara finally made it home he walked up the stairs then to his brothers bedroom, he looked inside hoping that Kankuro would be there waiting for him but to his surprise the puppet ninja was no where to be seen.

Gaara sighd 'what is he doing at this time of night'? He thought as he crawled on top of Kankuro's bed.

He laid on Kankuro's bed waiting for his brother to return to him, he thought about the beautiful masculine flesh that he craved so much, kissing it, feeling it, making love with it.

He licked his lips at the fucked up thoughts he had of his own ni-san, naked and fucking him hard into the bed "fuck".

Gaara became aware of the throbbing bulge in his pants, he hissed as nimble fingers ran over the sensitive organ.

He closed his eyes as he stroked himself slowly "mmm…Kankuro" he moaned lightly as thoughts of the puppet ninjas rock hard cock invading his body.

He stroked harder as he was about to reach his climax "having fun"? Gaara's eyes shot open at the sound of someone else's voice, he sat up to see Kankuro standing at the foot of the bed looking highly amused at his brothers little show. "Kankuro I.. I missed you" Gaara blushed at his loss of words, Kankuro smiled at his brothers words "I missed you to baby" Kankuro sat on his bed facing Gaara "is he gone"? he asked in a quite voice.

Gaara nodded his head, Kankuro smirked "good boy" he leant in closer so lips were touching Gaara's, Gaara moaned as Kankuro eased him onto the bed, his tongue entered Gaara's mouth as he wrapped his hand around the softening member, Gaara took of his top the threw it onto the floor before wrapping his arms around his brothers neck.

Gaara whined as his cock started to harden under the touch of the elder ninja, Kankuro climbed on top of Gaara then started rubbing his hips into the others groin, earning little gasps from the young red head.

Kankuro kissed down the silky skin until he came to the neck which was perfectly exposed to the flesh hungry teen, Kankuro sucked at the flesh and bit hard causing Gaara to gasp.

Kankuro marvelled at the purple blotch left on the pale skin, he licked at the hard, pink nipple sucking and biting it, Gaara moaned as he felt the skilled tongue swirl around his nipple.

Large hands travelled up the beautifully toned body, making sure to touch every ounce of skin, Kankuro travelled south leaving little love bites on his outoto, Gaara's cheeks flushed pink as he felt his ni-san getting ever closer to his member.

Kankuro placed his hands on the milky thighs as he lowered his head then engulfed the twitching member. "Ah! Kank..uro" Gaara huffed as pressure started to build in his lower abdomen, Kankuro started bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft before removing it from his mouth.

A pout played on Gaara's lips as he silently begged for his brother to fuck him, "heh, not yet just be patient ok baby" Kankuro spoke as he kissed his brother then got up then went over to the closet where he pulled at a pair of hand cuffs and a camera then undressed himself so he was completely naked.

Gaara's pants where kicked off then Kankuro took Gaara's wrists then hand-cuffed them to the head board, Kankuro licked his lips at the erotic sight of his darling outoto naked, hard and chained up.

Kankuro switched on the camera then started taking pictures of Gaara "Kankuro, stop it's to embarrassing" Gaara closed his eyes.

"How is it? Your so beautiful like this" Kankuro's voice had turned husky dew to his need for sexual contact with the gorgeous teenager in front of him.

Kankuro turned of the camera then placed it on the bedside draw "Gaara let me fuck you dry"? Gaara opened his eyes "huh? Won't it hurt"?

"Ye but trust me I'll make it good"

"ok"

With that Kankuro turned Gaara onto his stomach the positioned himself so his cock was placed before the tight hole.

Without warning Kankuro pushed his thick cock inside his little brother, "AAH! Ah" Gaara screamed, he felt like his ass was about to rip in half.

Kankuro waited a few seconds before withdrawing his dick then thrusting it back in again, he clenched his teeth together "fuck! Gaara".

Tears prickled at the corner of Gaara's eyes, he could feel the veins on Kankuro's cock pressing against his insides, he tugged at the cuffs he started to feel like a prisoner; a prisoner to Kankuro.

Kankuro slammed into Gaara causing him to bleed, he reached around then started to stroke gaara's cock in sync to his thrusts "god outoto your so fucking hot".

He started to nibble on the younger's neck "Ah, ah, ah KANKURO!!!!!" Gaara cummed heavily into Kankuro's hand "GOD!!" Gaara's insides clamped around Kankuro's dick causing him to cum as well.

They both collapsed on the bed, Gaara hissed as his brother withdrew from him "are you ok"? Kankuro asked Gaara "ye I think so" Gaara turned his head so he was facing Kankuro "I love you "

"I love you to"

(kiss)

* * *

**Well thats all folks **

**Mystical pikachu: ****your going to hell**

**SP uke:**** i know**

**For reading this story you have now been charged one review thank you!**


End file.
